Under Control
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: I've never approved of myself going to a party. Especially Sonic's. I'd rather stay in my room and wait until it was all over. However, I had to be a part of it...and I guess I lived a little. I danced just the tiniest bit, and drank a bit of alcohol. Of course, I was under control. Nothing happened between Sonic and I. Except that we're friends now. Nothing else, though...LEMON!


Under Control

**Lol, gaiz, I just realized that I've never written a lemon of my favorite couple! XD I feel horrible now! And as an apology because I haven't been updating much, I'm writing a one-shot Sonadow lemon. It'll be good!...I hope.**

**Sonic: Yeah…it'll be…uh, good.**

**You're top.**

**Sonic: HELL YEAH IT WILL BE GOOD!**

**Shadow:…*shrinks away into a corner* I hate you…**

**Pff. No can do. Readers wanna read. Now be a good little uke and play your part. Oh yeah. Both characters slightly OOC. Or maybe a lot. O-O It was by accident, I swear…**

Parties. Why. Why did I have to be here.

No, Rouge didn't drag me here. And, no, of course not, I didn't come here by my own will. I would've shut myself in my room, but noooo, Sonic urged me to at least be in the living room.

We share a house. I have money, I can buy my own little house. Sonic didn't agree. He said that he wanted to spend more time with me, but I know that he just got a little bored with only him and that little fox in the house…or is it the other way around? Nevermind.

I see a blur of purple, red, orange, pink, and all the other colors swirl around, swaying and walking in the beat of the music. Everyone was moving and doing something, whether it be eating, drinking, dancing, or just talking in general. They're always swaying or bouncing. It was as if the music possessed them. What I find interesting, though, is that the little kids with their pillow fights don't pay much mind to the music. Their screams probably drowned the music out in their kids section. Or are they immune to the controlling beats?

Everyone was waiting for blue boy to show up. Yeah...no one's seen him yet. Odd, isn't it? But, he _is_ a strange hedgehog that no one can replace…

I grabbed a few snacks and leaned against a wall, near a corner. You can say it's one of my favorite spots in the house. Or any place, really.

"WHAT UP, GUYS!" I heard someone shout.

My ears flattened.

Oh. Of course. If it isn't the birthday boy. It's his…what, 19th birthday? Considered an adult now…but sure doesn't act like one. To my surprise, I actually muttered out a 'hey' when he came over. Why he came over, I have no idea.

He wrapped his warm arm around my neck and leaned forward, towards the crowd of people. "Aren't you going to join them? You'll have lots of fun. All you need to do is…" he pushed my shoulders down. "Loosen up a bit. Ya hear me?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm deaf."

Sonic grinned and rose up to my ear and said quietly, trying not to hurt my ears, "I'd like to speak with Shadow, please." I felt warm puffs of his breath. I stopped myself before I could shiver. "Alright, alright. Just let me stay here for a little while."

Just when I thought he left, he suddenly came back and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his friends and the partygoers. "Nah. Nice try though!" he laughed, as he dragged me across the room, away from my safe haven.

I felt tense. I hated being squished by everyone. Their bodies brushed accidentally against me everywhere I went. The only touch that I'm not annoyed at was the feeling in my hand. Maybe his oh-I'm-always-bright-and-happy aura is getting to me.

"Shads, what did I tell you about the shoulders?" he said, frowning a little in a jokingly way. His gloved hands threatened to put my guard down. I let him…

"Since you seem like you absolutely have no idea how to relax, I guess I'll have to help you step by step. Now, just…sway. You hear the beats the drums strike louder than the others? That's when you switch from one side to another. Left…right. Left…right." Sonic smiled and closed his eyes as he started relaxed his muscles and just let his body take over. It must be a great feeling, not even a single muscle tense…

He looked a little disappointed when he saw me not doing anything, though. Arugh, those eyes! They make me feel terrible. It's like I've kicked a puppy that wanted to do something good for me. "Look, hedgehog, I can't. I'm just…different."

"You're talking Mars. You'll feel it eventually!" As he said it, his eyes flared back to life. Whew. The guilt was a little better now. But I froze all over again when I felt his hands just slightly underneath my arms, near the upper part of my waist. I felt the little pressure he put in as he helped me move left and right. It felt…I don't know how to describe it. It's not bad, but there's nothing too great about it.

"Shadow, come on! You gotta do it yourself to feel what letting yourself relax really feels like!"

I tried. I felt the little buzz from the alcohol I'd drunk a little before Sonic arrived in my head. I don't know if I'm doing it right, but from the smile Sonic was wearing, I think I was doing enough for him to feel happy.

I'm not drunk, just in case you're wondering. I only had a few sips, and didn't touch anything else. Truth to be told, I can't get too drunk. My system doesn't allow it. So even if I do drink, it's only for the kicks of it. Sometimes, just feeling the liquid burning down my throat is relieving enough.

We went on like this for a while, until finally, a song I knew came on, and I shook my head with the rhythm, bending my body with the beat. Sonic was in front of me, doing his own little dance. I couldn't help but smile. This actually feels good…with my rival beside me, just losing it…

Even if I couldn't completely let myself get wild, I've let myself go enough to feel something foreign. Waves after waves of strange feelings rippled through my body and I got slightly dizzy. Didn't affect anything though. Didn't make me fall onto Sonic. That would've been embarrassing.

We kept going like that for a little while. But after, we were over at the table where the food and beverages were laid out. I poured myself a small serving of blue punch while he was popping mini bite-sized chilidogs in his mouth. I stole quick glances at him. Huh…maybe he does look a little older with those long legs with the perfect amount of muscles…what would it feel like to touch it? Mine is partially artificial…perhaps something new in my life would be a new start. Hmm…

The soft clanking of glass cups hitting each other lightly caught my attention. What was he doing? Apparently, he saw me looking. "Shads, aren't these so colorful? It reminds me of those little Aliens."

"Uh, Wisps?" I raised a brow. How did he not remember what those are called if he uses them frequently in the game? (A/N: Sonic Colors)

"Oh, yeah. But I prefer to call them Aliens." Ah. Makes sense for his nut sized brain. "Anyway, you wanna try one with me? Oh wait. Uh. What's the legal drinking age here?"

"You're over it. On Mobius, you only need to be eighteen. It's the USA that said twenty-one was the legal drinking age."

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, yes or no?"

I shrugged. "I'm just worried that you might collapse on me."

"Psssh, you're so nice." He handed me a blue cocktail, a lighter color on the bottom with a curly swirl of lemon skin stuck on the side of the cup. I smiled inwardly. It's his fur color.

As I took a small sip, I looked over at him to see that he got a black one with the rare red swirls popping randomly at places. I heard a small _clink_ as he bit lightly onto the lip of the cup. Some of the fur at the back of my head stood up. I don't know why, but it triggered something. (A/N: I dunno, it happens to me. Anyone else?)

All of a sudden, I began to have a little trouble breathing. The air around me thickened, and it felt…warm. "It's not too bad," Sonic said, smiling at me for the millionth time that night. _Click_. A small switch was turned. My grip over my control loosened just a tiny bit. It didn't change much of anything.

"Exchange?"

_Click_. Another switch. My ear twitched. We switched cocktails. I tasted fruits. Black grapes, maybe. There was a bit of an edge to it, a little spicy.

We finished both of them. He looked me in the eye. _Click_. The third button was pressed. Those emerald eyes had a certain glint I could never quiet catch. It's that mischievous, but full of hope flare.

"Well? What do you want to do now?" I didn't hear anything, but I saw his lips move. Yet, another switch went off. I could feel my limbs not listening to the commands I send. However, I managed to shrug.

"Hmm…I guess we could wander around for a bit, see if anyone's doing anything interesting." His gloved hand took mine and squeezed lightly. Oh Chaos. _Click, click._ I gulped.

I felt him talk a bit with his friends, them congratulating him, him thanking them…then, we were walking in the dim hallways, where many doors were leading to another room. Are we alone now…? Of course, I could hear the music still booming in my ears but…

"Happy birthday," I blurted out suddenly.

He stopped in his track and turned his head slowly, surprised by the sudden comment. Then, he smiled, which gradually turned into a smirk. "Aww, so you _do_ care~," he sang, clearly making that sickly sweet sound just to annoy me. But what can I do about it? More than half of my body isn't even listening to me.

I scoffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Thankfully, since I'd done it so many times, it succeeded without much of an awkward twitching.

"Say," he suddenly started again. "Why do you have that little fluff? It's a bit out of place if you ask me." He slipped his gloves off and sank his fingers into my warm fur. Ahhh, Chaos that feels nice…

Nonononono…Too late. _Click, click, click._

Managing enough strength to rip his controlling hands away from me, I huffed quietly and turned away. Alright, so Faker's drunk. A little. Yeah. Uh…and we're alone.

…Shit.

Get away from him, get away from him, get away fr—

"Jumpy, eh? Hmm…maybe you need a tummy rub." I felt his fingers slip under my short fur on my abdomen, and I started panicking a little. No one touches that place like that. Not since I was little…when she used to tickle me. (Maria? Ring a bell?)

I growled and pulled the hands away from me a second time. I wasn't ready when he came back again, and his short nails began dragging down my back. Oh god…

I couldn't help it. I just had to arch my back and make his fingers slide downwards faster. I shuddered as I felt the blood on my back flood my veins. God, it felt good. Don't stop…

"You like back scratches? Huh, I would've never guessed…" he trailed off, just like how he stopped scratching and rubbed my back. I purred as quietly as possible and tried to keep my eyelids apart, but they slowly met each other…

And, all of a sudden, my back was against a wall and my arms were held above my head. I had absolutely no control.

I saw what was coming, but I was still surprised when it happened. Probably because I had no idea what it would feel like to kiss another guy who was basically a rival/ally/friend for the first time…Would you?

When he pulled away, instantly, I muttered, "You're drunk."

He, like I thought he would, defended himself. "Am not. Just a little excited, is all."

I snorted.

"Alright, fine. Maybe a little. But whatever." I paid no attention to what he said after that since I was desperately fighting to keep my last switch unturned. If it was, I'd be a whole other Shadow the Hedgehog. I don't want to see him, nor do I want Faker to see him.

I guess his little talk was over, because his lips were back on mine. I tried pulling away, but he wouldn't budge. What am I supposed to do now? Teleport away? No emerald. Dammit, _Rouge_. Kick him and run? Uh. Never going to work. After all, I _am_ a little unstable myself. Call help? Music's too loud. One choice left, and I don't like it. I have to go with it.

Like I said before, I don't want to. Or, at least, my mind doesn't. My body's just submitting to him. I hate it. I have no dominance so far, and everything is so new.

Soon, I found no way but to kiss back. I had one last rational thought before he forced the button down and I lost control of my body as instincts took over. 'We're drunk. It's nothing serious.'

Muffled groans came from my throat as he tortured me. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth, like a kid poking at his sleeping mother then running away because he knew she would be mad for waking her up.

Soon enough, we were grinding against each other, friction occurring everywhere. His hands were rubbing my waist and his legs were pushing against mine. Augh. Seriously, don't stop…

His lips burnt down my throat. His teeth scraped carefully against it, not hurting me, but warning me that he _could_ any second. It feels frustrating to be at the mercy of your cocky rival, sexually _and_ in normal circumstances. But it also somehow made me feel even more turned on. It's a bit complicated and I don't quite get it myself…All I know was that he was enjoying this control over me. A lot.

"Ah…" I let loose a quiet squeak as his hands found my tail and twirled it around. I tried to stop it from wagging so much, but I guess it's involuntary since it wouldn't slow down at all.

He leaned up to my ears and whispered something. I gulped and my face flushed a little. He isn't too bad of a seducer himself…(A/N: I'm not writing down what he said. Have fun thinking up what Sonic said~ You can tell me in a PM or review if you want. ^^)

After a little bit of fumbling, we'd finally twisted the doorknob and took our heated actions inside the room.

It didn't take very long for me to be pinned against a wall again. But this time, it wasn't an all-on exploration. It mainly focused on our lower regions where a certain place was heating up and needed attention soon.

I don't know about him, but I was getting aroused, as much as I hate not being able to control my own body. Sonic's smooth and hot fingers slid down to my thighs and I jerked away a little when they came too close to the target. But soon enough, he grabbed a hold of the base that had peaked out and started stroking it. My face turned an even brighter red and I began to take in small pants quickly.

I thought I was about to lose it when his thumb rubbed the slit roughly. However, just before I released, his stimulating stroking and rubbing ceased, and I was brashly pushed onto the bed. My head was pulled up again and I was immediately engaged in an intense make out session. Chaos, I never knew being handled so roughly would be so exciting…what's wrong with me?

He got on top of me and continued our kiss. My arms wrapped around his back and stayed there for a while before slowly sliding lower and lower until I felt his hip bone and the rim of his pants. I didn't hesitate the slightest bit before taking both layers of clothing off of him. Mmmrh…nice ass…

He kicked off his pants and the piece of clothing eagerly slid off his ankle and onto the ground seemingly soundlessly. Before I knew it, I whispered out, "I want you…" quietly, in a mostly seductive way, but there was still a hint of need in there.

His hand ran through the short fur on my chest and rubbed my erected nipples, ripping a moan out of me. He nuzzled the crook of my neck and breathed, "How much…?"

"It doesn't matter," I replied, flipping us over, so I was on top and he was beneath me.

He smirked. "Pants off, then." His peach fingers tugged at the tight jeans I was wearing. Well, they felt tight to me, anyway, since there was a huge bulge somewhere…

"Boxers too?" I asked, pretending to be innocent. Huh. I wonder how I can still act when I'm drunk.

"You don't wear boxers." Damn. He's good. I guess he never sees any of them that are not his in the house. After all, Fox Boy keeps everything that's his to himself.

I chuckled as I slid off my belt and slowly pulled my zipper down. "Since when did you become so observant?" I stopped taking my pants off and pulled off my shirt and threw them on the floor. As soon as I was done, I fell back onto the bed beside Faker. "Oh, gee, I'm so tired."

Hopefully, he's not too dense when he's drunk. "Are you suggesting I take it off for you?" he licked his lips to add to the poison. I raised my behind and showed him my wagging tail.

"Mmm…" I purred, encouraging him.

He got behind me and I felt his hands on my hips, running over the rough textures of my jeans and feeling the bumps where they were sowed together. He tugged it down until it's at my mid thighs. "Hmm, are you sure? Won't I be invading your personal spaces?"

"Oh please, you're going to screw me senseless anyway…" I muttered, just enough for him to hear.

His ears twitched and he snickered. "Right. Thanks for the idea." With that, he pulled the rest of my clothing off. "Do you need stretching?"

My mind froze for just a millisecond. Virgin, or not? Easy question, but not so easy to admit. But the alcohol invaded my mind and it slid off my tongue easily. "Yeah."

After a slight pause, I felt a cold wetness circling the ring of muscles around my entrance and I shuddered at the feel. "Ready?"

I grunted.

It quickly slid in and I winced at the strange feeling, but not exactly from pain. It didn't hurt too much. "The fuck…"

He wiggled it a little causing my heart to spasm a little. This feels so…odd. Nothing else.

Faker took that as an indication that I wasn't in pain and inserted another digit. Alright, _now_ it hurt. Just a little. They prodded around inside me. I growled, "No funny business, hedgehog…"

He laughed. "Who said I was?" Another finger entered me.

"A-ah…it sure feels like it…" I shut my eyes as he stretched me further. This is somehow just a little bit stimulating…I think I'm starting to feel it.

"I think you're good," he said as he pulled all three fingers out. I felt empty.

I felt him push in quickly, probably to avoid any unnecessary pain. I let a small groan of complaint out of my throat. It's not the best feeling.

He waited for me to adjust. It was pretty fast, the alcohol helped numbing the pain. When I did, he started moving again. I know I was giving him a hard time because I can feel myself clenching onto him whenever he moved. I don't think Dr. Gerald Robotnik created me for the use of having sex with a guy and being penetrated from behind.

However, then, it was as if time stopped as he hit a place inside me and my eyes flew wide. I cried out as waves of pleasure rippled through me. I didn't have time to look back at his face before he slammed back into me in the same place. I saw stars. It's not the type of stars that I've imagined they looked like. They were black and white dots that swam in my vision and won't go away.

I was feeling so good, even clawing at the bed frame doesn't let me release all the pent up energy. The rest I had to scream away. "Fu-uck, So-on-onic!" I yelled as he kept pace. I'm not even bothering with my speech. Whatever comes to mind first flies out of my mouth, even his name that he's been wanting me to call for so long. And I know he liked that, because I felt his grip tighten around my hips as he let loose a groan of satisfaction.

He suddenly stopped and pulled me down on him. I turned around and gave him a questioning glance, panting and confused.

He nodded towards his hips. Oh. Right. He wants me to ride him.

I gingerly pressed my hands to his chest that was rising up and down at a staggered rhythm. He was matted with a light sheen of sweat, and I can't help but think that he looks amazing like this, tired, worn out, slightly dull eyes, and partially lustful. And at the same time, he's still aware of others and cares if he hurts me.

Uncertain, I sat down slowly onto his erection and let out a small squeak at the reentering. "A-ah…Sonic…" I felt him thrust upwards only a little, encouraging me to do the rest to satisfy myself. For the first time, I blushed in front of him without turning away. I pushed myself up, and sat forcefully back down, feeling his tip hit my prostate. Finding motivation to do more because of the feeling, I continued on while I let loose loud love calls.

Fuck, I'm close.

I couldn't control my body. It's like I'm there, but I can't do anything about it, but I still feel, hear, taste, smell and see…

I grinded my hips against his before slamming down a few last times before I tensed and clenched down on him. Hot seed shot out onto his chest as I arched my back and growled out one last deep groan.

He thrust in as far as he could before letting go, too. I felt the sticky liquid fill me up and I collapsed down onto his chest. I didn't hear anything as he pulled out of me, tucked us under the slightly dirtied bed sheets, and lied down. I passed out, then.

XXX

Am I glad I don't have hangovers.

I quietly yawned and swung my bare legs over the side of the bed, scratching my head while messing up my quills a little. I looked over and smiled. Same old Sonic, one foot under the sheets and one foot out…drooling over the pillows, too.

When we both were in the kitchen, it was the same as usual, except for a few differences. The house was a mess. I guess his so called friends didn't even bother to help him clean up their mess one bit.

When we sat across each other to eat breakfast, I couldn't help but look up to check on him once in a while. I know that he's doing the same.

We kept going like this until we finally met our gazes. I smirked the same time he smiled.

"Friends."

Yeah, I was under control last night. Nothing ever happened. Right? Haha, what a cruel joke. We're friends.

Even though we know that we're just a little bit of something more…

**And that's it. My first published Sonadow Lemon on FF. Don't forget to review or PM me about what Sonic said to Shadow, and I'll see you guys next time, hopefully soon in Romance in Japan. (oh and by the way, Shadow's little clicking problems is when...well, have you ever felt like something in you snapped? Yeah, like that)**

_**Full cover on DA! PercyJacksonRules123 is my account.**_


End file.
